Sorry Mum
by BladergirlRadiah
Summary: May accidently hurts Caroline and now she's feeling guilty. But what if she gets accidently hit by a car and almost dies. Hwever, May would never die without saying sorry to Caroline, even if it costs her life. A trgic story about Caroline and May's relationship.


_**This is just a story I wrote based on an incident in a girl's life. I was supposed to post this on mother's day but my laptop broke! If you have no feelings for your moms, do not read this. . Only a person can understand his or her pains and feelings- something that I believe. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**_

She was walking in the forest alone. Thousands of questions were surrounding her; letting her thoughts become deeper and deeper. She had never felt this way before. Remembering what happened an hour earlier caused her body to shiver and cry out in pain.

Her left ankle was sprained but she continued to walk. Her breathing was getting heavier. Her body was letting go of her, but she did not allow it. She would never do that. She is too cold hearted to let herself die; she will not accept death.

It's not like that she fears death; she knows it only comes once but still she would not let go. She would never die before apologizing to her family. She gave pain to others but never showed hers. She never meant anything that she said.

It is not her fault; she cannot control her anger and hatred towards everyone she had known. God knows she tried. God knows what she really is like. She is not cold hearted, neither is she rude or incapable of doing things. Nevertheless, everyone thinks about her that way.

Yes, she has done mistakes but they are not worthy to call her incapable. She is not a careless girl; though she has to face lies that tell her she is one.

She faced something an hour ago; which caused her to become ferocious and run away like a child. She swears she will show them all what she is worthy of. She will not let anyone think about her the wrong way.

_Believe the truth, not the lies._

_Flash Back:_

"_You're not worthy of doing anything; you are just a careless girl, May" Caroline said fuming in anger_

"_No mother you are wrong, please listen to me" May tried to protest  
"No, no more of your excuses. How many times have I been humiliated because of you? Many times, May many times. How can you compete with Drew and the others?"_

"_Why are you comparing me with them?''_

"_You are the entire same category but you can never surpass them, May never! You are careless, ferocious, and rude; cold hearted capable of doing nothing. You can never become a great coordinator like them. You are just a waste of space"_

"_No I'm not, nobody is. How can you say that to me, mom? How!"_

"_Everyone can, May. After the last contest, you are on the lists of all the weakest"_

"_How dare you say that, you are not my mom, no never? You are a beast!"_

"_You called me what?" _

"_A beast, you're a beast not a human"_

"_You are my daughter; everything I say is for your own good"_

"_You are lying, I hate you!"_

_May pushed Caroline and she accidently hit her head in the wall. Caroline's head was bleeding and she was staring at her daughter. May's eyes widened, she never meant this. A bunch of feelings started roaming around her. Anger and sorrow was one of them._

_She ran away from her house towards the woods. She did not notice the car coming towards her. It was fast but painful. The car went through May and left her lying on the road. It did not care to come back._

_May's body was bleeding, but she did not care. Rather she got up and started walking; ignoring that sharp pain in her body, that sprained ankle and that little head bleeding._

_End of Flash back:_

She could not walk anymore. Now she knew she has to give up. There was nobody there for her, nobody.

Her heart suddenly stopped beating.

Her breathing became heavy.

Her head felt dizzy and her eyesight started fading.

Nevertheless, she did not give up. She ran with her last bit of energy towards her home. She has to say sorry to her mom; even if it costs her life. She reached her home. She opened the door an entered. Her mom was sitting in a table and her head was bandaged.

"May!" Caroline cried as she saw her daughter fall on the ground. She ran towards her and picked her up.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I never meant it. Say good bye to Dad, Max and … Drew for me" these were May's last words.

"No!" Caroline cried at her daughter's lifeless body.

She would never wake up again. However, she had struggled to stay alive only to say sorry to her mother.

Because she had loved her despite all those bitter words, she had to face.

Then again, she was her mother.

_**Sorry to all the May fans out there. Really, I am crying too now. I love my mom and I wrote this for her. You know, everything thing that our mothers say to us has a lot of value. Despite getting angry with them and doing foolish things, we should rather listen to them. Mother's day has passed away so go and say this to your mom now,**_

_**HAPPY LATE MOTHER'S DAY, MOM! :)**_


End file.
